


有一种甜（真幸双部）

by nezumikun_84



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 灵感来源于立四真田ins的蛋糕写字
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi





	有一种甜（真幸双部）

“不要大意的上吧！”  
“nya！！！！！”  
虽然气势很足，但是随着呐喊声而来的是一坨意味不明的巧克力，手塚眼明手快就把失败品给处理掉了。  
书道七段的真田遇到了人生危机，明明用巨大的重型毛笔都能写出新年贺状了，然而这小小的软软的巧克力酱却很难操作，非常难以掌握力度，幸村的幸字才画了两个横，两个难看的横就一直失败到现在。  
“……”皇帝的面色快绷不住了。  
“看起来力度的把握比较重要”冰山依旧无所动容。

要给幼驯染亲手做一个蛋糕，就要去麻烦另一个幼驯染，因为真田总不能去麻烦丸井，这样真田手作蛋糕的新闻能传遍整个立海大。虽然真田生日的时候，幸村在蛋糕上用彩色糖浆画的小真田已经被仁王拍照传上了ins，ins上真田看起来是礼貌点赞，但是图片可是好好的被真田存进了手机，这就是真田想利用自己书道给幸村在蛋糕上写生日贺词的契机。

“太松懈了！”  
这边真田这么努力，另一边迹部的泪痣都在不安，手塚居然拒绝了他的网球邀约？？？？做任何事都全力以赴的迹部选择直接杀到了手塚在大学附近租住的公寓，不同校谈恋爱就是麻烦，还好他有车成年后立刻考了驾照（有钱就是了不起呢）。

开门的手塚看到熟悉的泪痣眉头一皱。而看到玄关还有双男鞋的迹部脱口：手塚你这是劈腿吗！！（别抢人家四天宝的台词！）在手塚想把门关上前迹部挤了进去，然后看到把幸村的村字写劈了的一个真田。

“哈哈哈哈哈！”迹部不客气的笑声传遍了小小的公寓。（可以参考音游休息室迹部的笑声。）  
“迹部。”手塚叹气打断，小小的公寓站着三个男人实在是太挤了。而且眼看着迹部也加入了搞破坏行列。  
全力以赴的男人有我迹部景吾在没有人可以称第一！！！  
手塚决定撤出愈发显得狭小的厨房，并把刚才还算能看的一个成品照片发给了幸村，收获了一个意味深长的微笑表情。

“沉醉在本大爷的美技下吧~”  
不同于真田选择的书法，迹部选择了罗马花体字，十分自信的写着keigo&kunimitsu，老实说迹部的手写体那是相当不错的，所谓总裁修行之一。  
而真田的平假名也初见成效，真田还想加点什么植物，毕竟幸村那么喜欢花花草草。

“离明年的3月还有至少八个月呢，真田。”  
“幸村！！！”  
总算幸村把人带回去了，在迹部满脸的（快把你的幼驯染带走别来烦我家国光）这样的表情下，顺便带走了大部分不能看的食材，想必给文太还是有用武之地的。  
而看着赖在沙发上的迹部，手塚扶了下眼镜。  
蛋糕看起来是还不错，但是厨房那个一片狼藉足足让两人收拾了一小时……  
幼驯染什么的有时候还挺坑。

Ps，最终饭后甜点都是自己做的那个不太成型的蛋糕。  
有一种甜，五味杂陈。


End file.
